Classy and Fabulous
by AStitchedUpHeart
Summary: 'A girl should be two things: classy and fabulous' - Coco Chanel. A collection of femmeslash drabbles and freeverse i. MollyRoxanne ii. ParvatiLavender iii. RoxanneOC
1. Contrasts

_**Written for Camp Potter: Arts and Crafts, Week 2**_

**A.N - Written for Allie, she has won me over to the 'cest side! **

**Contrasts **

_Molly_

_._

Light to Roxanne's **dark.**

The firefly.

Showing her that there is always light,

leading her from the path to nowhere.

.

_**Roxanne**_

.

**Dark** to Molly's light.

The **s**s**h**h**a**a**d**d**o**o**w**w.

Showing her that there is always **dark**,

leading her on the path to nowhere.

.

_Molly and __**Roxanne**_

.

Two completely different people

Two completely different personalities

Two completely different looks

Oneverycompletepuzzle

.

_Mollyand__**Roxanne**_

.

Just two girls hopelessly in love with each other,

having to keep it a secret.

Just two girls stealing kisses from each other,

in empty classrooms between lessons.

Just two girls caressing each other gently,

listening to each others erratic heartbeat every time a wave of pleasure passes over them.

.

_Molly/__**Roxanne**_

.

Cousins

Friends

Lovers


	2. That's Enough For Me

_**Written for the Master of Spells Challenge: Diffindo and the Endless Possibility Challenge: 10 prompts, stunning*_

**That's Enough For Me**

The snow is

f

a

l

l

i

n

g

It lands on your lips

You smile at me before you lick them _seductively_

C!H!E!E!K!Y

You're _**so**_ beautiful when you're having fun

I want to take a picture

and

[frame it]

name it: Lavender at her most stunning best

I know I'm lucky

Who would want quiet, shy Parvati?

_You_ do

You want me

I want you

{and}

that's enough for me

You come closer to me

Eyes glistening, cheeks reddened

the snow's cold

but you make me feel warm

f*u*z*z*y

You kiss me

every time this happens, it feels like the first time:

e-l-a-t-i-o-n

People stare

but I don't care

I love you

You love me

{and}

that's enough for me


	3. Not Your Ordinary Fairytale

_**Written for the story beginnings challenge, the All Sorts of Love Competition: Femmeslash, the Set Pairing Boot Camp and the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp: nerves**_

**Not Your Ordinary Fairytale**

Not all fairytales have happy endings. You begin to realise this after a while, when your relationship's end messily with Jared, Daniel, Joshua... In fact, the list goes on and on and you can't understand why.

What was it about you that seemed to not want to love? You've never had a problem attracting men towards you; you're beautiful... different to everyone else. The problems start after about a month; you just can't bring yourself to love any of them. Not Kurt, not Mason, not even poor Will who stuck with you for so long. You don't mean to hurt them, but what else is there to do if you feel nothing but platonic feelings towards them? Surely it's better that way...

Right?

You remember reading fairytales when you were younger. Remember seeing the prince and princess have their happy ever after, why can that not happen with you? Why can't you find your Prince Charming? But maybe you never will have a Prince Charming, maybe you were destined for a life of loneliness and jealousy.

The princess always thought that though, that she was never going to find her Prince Charming, that she was never going to escape the pressures placed upon her. And yet somehow, she always does...

It was an unremarkable day. The clouds were grey, as were the buildings that you hurried past to get to your favourite coffee shop. You were on a shortened lunch break due to a bout of flu that had broken out in your office, and your mood mirrored those of the people who were off sick. It didn't get any better when you saw the length of the queue in the shop either.

Eventually you reached the front of the line and went to go and order your usual cappuccino with an extra shot of espresso. However, a little squeak emitted from the girl who was working on the till.

'I'm sorry, m'aam. I'll be one minute, I don't know exactly where the extra shot button is on the till,' she said, all flustered. You look up and have to catch your breath; the clerk is beautiful. Though all you saw was a fleeting look as she turned her back to find help.

'It's not a problem,' you replied, somewhat breathless. You stared after her as she disappeared into the back of the shop, confused at what's going on. Why was it that she made you feel nervous? You have never felt nervous around any men before. Ah, but maybe that's it. She's female (and a very beautiful one at that). Maybe that's the reason why you could never feel for any male that came your way, because you simply weren't attracted to them. You don't know, you're confused, it wasn't meant to be like that. However, your musings were cut short by the fact that the girl had returned. With a little flush in her cheek, she looked even more pretty.

'I'm so sorry about that: I'm new here,' she said, as she pressed a button on the till. 'Anything else I can get you?'

'Your name,' you replied, without thinking.

'Karen,' she said, with a slight smile on her face.

'What? Oh sorry! Um, no, that's all for now, thanks.' Karen turned to make the cappuccino, and you could see a smile on her face all through the process.

'There you go... sorry, I didn't catch your name,' she said, as she handed over the drink.

'It's Roxanne,' you smiled back. 'I was wondering... did you want to grab a drink sometime? Not a coffee, of course!'

'Oh, um, ok. I'd love to.' And with a parting smile you leave the coffee shop, in a much rejuvenated mood.

It was always the princess and Prince Charming, but why did it always have to be the prince? Why couldn't two princesses have their happy ever after?

Not all fairytales have a happy ending, but this one just might.


End file.
